DC Prime: Earth-3
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Multiverse: Evil is rising faster than ever. After a catastrophe that rocked the foundations of Earth-3, evil has taken the Earth for their selves, costumed villains spreading the word of anarchy across the globe. But there will be light, an ancient power from another planet has a plan to save this world... but what does that have to do with street vigilante, R
1. Chapter 1

**Earth-3**

**Issue One: "They're Coming" Part One**

* * *

Newscaster Arthur Brown sits, his face sweating, a tear rolling down his left cheek as he freezes still in the middle of shooting live. He stares at the cursed piece of paper on the news-desk below him, shuddering as he tries to figure out a way how to say what he needs to say. Thinking of how to stall his great scoop, he fastens his tie, fixes his glasses and rubs his hair. Arthur turns to his fellow newscaster, she shakes her head, he eyes wide. Turning to the cameraman, he can see him moth something, "I'm sorry." Arthur nods, realising his unfortunate situation, taking the punch to the gut that announcing this to the world would give.

Arthur: Breaking news... *he coughs* we have lost the... *he pauses, looking around the news set* We have lost New York in an unknown disaster. Millions of lives have been lost and from what we know, there have been no survivors. What caused this has not yet been determined, the damage caused has been calculated as worse than anything humanity has encountered. Our hearts go out to the families of those who have passed away in this catastrophe.

* * *

**Light-years away, on the other side of the universe**

Red space surrounds, galaxies imploding and stars dying around it, the sun becoming a dark eclipse and black wooden steps walk up to it. A dark figure is seen at the top of the stairs, a red fire burning in its hand, its long hair blowing in the non-existent wind. It seems to marvel at the death that surrounds it, cackling as it watches, its red eyes burning stronger at each chuckle. Right at the very bottom of the stairs kneels a mammoth sized man, grey rock skin and dressed in white armour. Innocent eyes, with a golden shine in them. Gold hints in his armour, and blue energy seeping from him.

Dark figure: He has come, you have lost.

Kneeling man: I haven't lost yet, the universe has not succumbed to evil just yet, there are still some people. I still have some people, people spread across every galaxy. People still with hope.

Dark figure: I have struck your last planet, your last hope in this vast sea of planets. How can you possibly defeat me now, you are but an old god, now.

Kneeling man: I suppose we're both old gods, aren't we?

Dark figure: You lack the power I have, I have the whole universe at my hands.

Kneeling man: No. No, monster. You do not. No matter how many men of anarchy, women of war, rings of fear you have, there will always be people here to stop you.

Dark Figure: Fool, you prove why I remain at the top of the stairs.+

Kneeling man: I do not desire to be at the top of the stairs, I am comfortable where I am.

Dark figure: Knowing that you've been defeated?

Kneeling man: Knowing that you'll eventually be defeated. I may only have one, two or three, but you fail to see that it makes no difference. We will grow, we will expand and there will be nothing you can do to stop us, my friend. Nothing.

Dark figure: We'll see how you feel when the next sign comes, old god. It'll come very shortly.

* * *

**Just entering the Milky Way**

Breaking the wall between galaxies, a small green fire shoots into our galaxy, causing two stars to die due to its shockwave, the radiation seeping through the deep space, lights going out left and right. It brings death wherever it goes, brings terror, brings fear. As it gets closer, closer, it comes near Pluto, obliterating it, throwing it out of orbit instantly as it shoots through it, knocking the dwarf planet out of sight. It seems to be small, no more long or wide than two inches, but then again, it can change to suit its wearer. Curved, circular, not too long, a ring with a symbol of death on it, it's thinking, plotting.

Ring Narration:

He can't be far behind, now. The other sectors are gone, gone by now, no... I'm the last one now. I must complete my mission. I must spread the fear. I must do what the others have failed to do.

* * *

**Gotham City**

A dark figure perches on the corner of a building, crouching next to the gargoyles, his kind, the kind that watch over and protect, a guardian of the night. His cape blows in the strong Gotham winds, almost never ending. Its ruby colours flow, creating a river of blood, and the tide is coming in. Covering his head is a red mask, with a black hood over it, connected to the cape while a white shirt and black tie are under a black bulletproof vest, with black sleeves. Under his mask, he scowls, watching as a double act of sexually repressed men corner a hapless woman, their knives ready, their faces hungry. He pounces at his prey, he protects.

Red Hood Narration:

Needed to get the bad taste of New York out of my mouth, all of the death, all of the screaming children and the bodies. The smell of burning rubber and dead bodies has already seeped into Gotham, it's contagious. It's been worse than ever tonight.

Zooming down to the ground, Red Hood drop kicks one of the pigs, the scum. The woman screams louder, unaware that her life had just been saved, her guts intact. As soon as he lands, he turns to give the other his right hook to the face, not knocking him down, but startling him and giving the red protector a chance to sweep kick him.

Red Hood Narration:

The bastards, they're lucky I draw the line at killing. Their violence is the thing that infects this city, their violence makes this city burn, their sins. Their sins plague it, soften and corrupt their defences, all but one. Me. I walk my path of justice alone.

One of the men rises back up, blood pouring from their eyebrow area, swinging his knife at the Red Hood, who dodges leaping backwards and then roundhouse kicking the infected cell in the city's body. He's out cold. The woman runs, screaming until her head explodes, Red Hood just stands there, his cape going wild.

Red Hood: Don't mention it, lady.

The other man tries to get up, Red Hood stamping out his flame with his foot.

Red Hood Narration:

Sleep now, bastard.

* * *

**Kane Hall, Metropolis**

Lex stands from the crowd on his own outside, on the balcony in the glowing night, the distinctive gold light of the 1930's art deco buildings shines at him, smiling at him and Luthor giving a disappointed scowl to it. Cheering is heard, a toast, cheering and happiness, fun and laughter.

Lex Narration:

The smell has already arrived, the bodies, the smoke. I can't help but think of the children in that city, they had yet to start their lives. Our next president could've been in there, our next great inventor, even a hairdresser, dreams of the future destroyed and torn down at the blink of an eye. Is life so harsh? This city, this golden city, doesn't seem to be paying attention. That smell doesn't even come across them. They call Metropolis the city of lights, the city of gold, the city of hope. I'm not seeing much hope.

A tall man exits the building onto the balcony, he has a massive frame, his muscles almost poking out of his tuxedo, black hair, greying a bit but his face cheerful.

?: Why don't you come and join us, Lex?

Lex: Why don't you come and join me, Tom?

Tom: Still mourning?

Lex: Aren't we all?

Tom: Indeed. It's a terrible thing, Lex.

Lex: I appreciate you throwing this fundraiser but people don't realise what it's about... where their money is going.

Tom: You know how it is with them, throw in a few thousand dollars, keep a good reputation for the public to see.

Lex: That's my problem, they don't care about the world. It's going to hell and they all seem... indifferent. They're not doing anything to help. You can't just throw some money at a problem and expect it to be solved.

Tom: Then what do you do, Lex?

Lex: At least try to make a difference.

Tom: Then make a difference, Lex. You'll find a way. To be honest, I think we all need to make a difference.

Lex: Good luck on your campaign, Mr. Wayne, and tell Bruce I said hi.

Tom: I will.

* * *

**The McDonough Hotel, Metropolis, a few hours later**

The door creaks open, Tom Wayne Jr. walking into the hotel room, his tall, but lanky and elderly bodyguard, Alfred Pennyworth following behind him. It's dark, all but for two white circles in the middle of the room lit. Alfred closes the door behind him, Tom looking confused. As he looks closely, Tom sees a man, in a type of armour and a helmet/mask. Chuckling is heard in the room, Tom getting scared.

?: Big brother.

Tom: Bruce...

Owlman: Owlman.

Tom: Bruce, what are you doing?

Owlman: You got in the way of my plan, Thomas.

Tom: Bruce, what is this?

Owlman: This is anarchy, and you're bringing order.

Tom: What?

Owlman: Outsider.

Alfred grabs Tom by the back, drawing his knife and carving an "O" on the side of Tom's cheek, cackling an old, devious laugh as a gun shot is heard, Tom dropping, bleeding out.

Owlman: Mother and Father never understood, you don't get in the way of my mission. Nobody gets in the way of OUR mission.

Tom: You killed...!? You bastard!

Owlman quickly fires again, Tom's brains exploding, his blood draining and soaking the carpet.

Owlman: Silence, brother. You sleep now...sleep now, brother.

* * *

**The Narrows, Gotham City**

Bright bronze Gotham night streets are turned red as the Red Hood slowly walks through a crowded street, crowded with the dead, men in suits, women in expensive dresses, their hats blowing in the wind, briefcases releasing seemingly important papers and soaking them in the red sea. He kneels, observing the body closest to him, his hand on his chin.

Red Hood Narration:

This is supposed to be the good side of Gotham, but I suppose that's saying being shot in the head is better than being hanged, you'll die either way, but I guess one is less painful. The bullets look like they were sprayed, the wounds are in too random of places to be purposefully placed. Bullet shells...from a tommygun... similar to... no, it can't be her. Not in my city. No. It's not mob related, everybody in this town is on the take, I can practically smell the money pouring from their ears. Speaking of money, the contents of their wallets, purses, pockets are all seemingly intact... from what I see, nothing has been stolen. It was a joy crime, someone insane, someone who belongs in a straightjacket. The odds are adding up, it might me her. But the red ribbon, the red ribbon left at the scene of the crime... no... Mad Julie Madison is here... in my city.

* * *

**The Next Day, Luthor Mansion**

Constant knocking is heard, then the television's constant uttering bleeding into Lex Luthor's mind. He awakens, sitting up in his shirt and grey trousers, his shoes off but socks on and a splitting headache.

Arthur Brown (TV): ...BREAKING NEWS, presidential candidate, Thomas Wayne Jr. has been killed in his room in the McDonough hotel, further details have not been released to the press just yet but...

Lex: What...?

?: Lex!

Lex makes his way to his feet, groaning, his head carrying ten tons of weight, his eyes bloodshot, his mind clouded. The knocking is heard again, and the shouting, the voice sounds female to him, but then again, drinking himself to sleep tampers with his thinking process just a slight bit. Waddling down the stairs to the front door, he opens and answers. She's a quite small woman, her hair wildly curled and her glasses wonky.

Lex: Lois...?

Lois: They're hiding something, Lex, you're the only person I could find...

Lex: I really don't have the time for this right now, Lois.

Lois: I know what happened to New York, Lex.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth-3 Issue Two**

"**They're Coming"-Part Two**

**By JoeyJoell**

* * *

**Two Days Earlier, New York City**

Looking ahead at the morning city sits a small around ten year old boy. Grit and grime covers his face, his clothes filthy and a tattered blanket covering him. He stares ahead, in wonder of the rising sun. It brightens the city that was once shrouded in darkness just mere moments ago, he now sees the city that never sleeps in its full glory. Clamp. Clamp. Softened footsteps from behind him, he tries to ignore it but he worries. He worries they'll take him back.

Kid: Please, don't take me back.

?: Take you back to where?

The child turns, seeing a huge man, his biceps the size of the boy's head. He wears dark blue, a red and blue symbol covering a lot of his chest. Smoke rises from his red glowing eyes, but his face is of innocence. A large red cape blows in the wind behind him as the child stares in awe.

Kid: Home... with my parents.

?: Your parents? My parents abandoned me as a mere child.

Kid: Why?

?: I wasn't strong enough for them.

Kid: My people hate me. I'm always failing, or I can't do this or that, they... hurt me. I'm not good enough.

?: They cast me out, left me for dead. Did they do the same to you?

Kid: I ran away.

?: Why?

Kid: I told you, I'm not good enough.

?: I've heard that many times before, when I found them again.

Kid: What did you do?

?: I proved them wrong, I became stronger than they could ever imagine.

Kid: I wish I could be better.

The colossal man looks down at the child, the red in his eyes depleting for a second.

?: Come with me. What is your name?

James: James Olsen.

* * *

**Two Days Later, Luthor Mansion, Metropolis**

A woman with wild curly hair stands in the doorway, she's a brunette. Thick framed glasses guard her eyes, her eyebrows poking out of the top and a band aid stuck on the top right corner above them. She clutches her laptop to her side, trying to hide it. Before her stands Lex Luthor, wrapped in his bathrobe, his face surprised to see her at his door.

Lex: Lois, please... I can't.

Lois: Please, you're the one of the only men in this country I know who cares right now.

Lex: Fine.

Lois brushes past him, walking behind him as Lex struggles to keep up and turn.

Lois: I need you to log me onto a secure server.

Lex: Why can't you do this yourself?

Lois: You know which kind of one I mean.

Lex pauses, his eyes widening.

Lex: Why?

Lois: Just do it.

* * *

**The Narrows, Gotham City**

Red Hood Narration:

Ever since New York, I've noticed the sun has started to rise later than usual. They're saying it's the ash naturally moving through the sky, and it'll pass as the days go by.

His hands bound together, the hooded hero swings his arms, his fists smacking a police officer across the face, the metal that holds his wrists strengthening the impact against the man's cheekbone. He releases his hands from each other, the chain still keeping the wrists within a small distance of each other. Leaping forward, he quickly wraps the chain around the throat of another cop, choking him out, leaving him to sleep.

Red Hood Narration:

Now it almost never rises in the Narrows.

Three cops are left, all loading their guns as the Red Hood jumps into the line of fire, the first to fire almost hits him, the lead skidding past his cape as the shooter stares, mesmerised. In his confused pause, Red Hood is able to boot him in the face, his nose almost exploding in a cloud of blood. Two remaining, soon to be one.

Red Hood Narration:

Which means overtime, which is good.

Red Hood is almost distracted by his victory as he almost forgets about the gunfire from the two dirty cops. He back flips, taking cover behind an abandoned and ruined car, a bullet jumps through the windshield, the large shards of glass falling to the side of the hooded vigilante. Reaching in through the now destroyed window, he rips off the rear view mirror and throws it at one of his opponents, it knocking him out cold. Now noticing the large shards, he starts collecting them as the fall and leaps out of cover. Throwing himself across the alley to avoid gunfire, simultaneously he launches the glass shards from his hand and they pin the last cop to the wall through his clothes.

Cop: Dumb mother...

The Cop fires a shot, Red Hood throws another shard which pierces his enemy's hand.

Cop: YOU SON OF A...

Red Hood: Shut up before I rip your tongue out.

Cop: You don't kill.

Red Hood: I'll make sure you don't lose too much blood, Allen.

Allen: What do you want?

Red Hood: Mad Julie Madison is in Gotham. I did a little digging and found out she was being transferred from Belle Reeve... by you.

Allen :What!? I had nothing to do with that!

Red Hood: Why did you let her out of the cage, Allen!?

Allen: I didn't!

Red Hood throws a shard of glass into his thigh.

Allen: Fuck you! It... it was some old guy, British accent! He went by... uh... Outsider! Yeah, Outsider! Drove around in a black limo, didn't see the guy in the back, that's all I know, I swear!

The Red Hood puts back on his hood, which was removed in battle, Allen's face shrivelling up.

Allen: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE!

Red Hood: Someone'll find you eventually. Whether they find you dead or alive is out of my hands.

* * *

**Luthor Mansion, Metropolis**

Her fingers zapping and zipping back, forth and sideways across the keyboard, Lois Lane types in some ridiculously long codes to access secret information. Lex stands behind her, a cup of joe in his hands, his bath robe hanging from his shoulders and tied around his waist.

Lois: Sorry for being so... rushed.

Lex: I'll say, Speedy Gonzales eat your heart out.

Lois: But I need to show you this, you're the only one with the resources to let this info ou...

Lex: No, I already got into enough trouble last time you asked for a favour like that.

Lois: Fine, but I still need your help.

Lex: Wait a minute, when you knocked on my door you said that you knew what happened to New York.

Lois: Not "what", it's "who".

Removing her hands from the keyboard, Lois sits back and waits for something to load on the screen, Lex hunches over, getting closer to it.

Lois: Some footage sent to the military just as the attack was starting.

A page opens to reveal some footage from a security camera during the destruction of New York. There is no sound, but the visuals paint a picture strong enough without it.

The video shows a mass amount of people sprinting for dear life away from something terrible, something so destructive that it paints fire across the edge of the screen, racing after the many people whose screams are imagined in the heads of the viewers.

Lex: I... I...

Lois: It's here.

In the monster made of fire is the silhouette of a caped man, his eyes burning with red light as he stares at his path of destruction, a vague smile seen.

Lex: I... I need...

Lois: Lex, are you okay?

Lex sits down on the floor, his head leaning against the edge of the table.

Lex: Nobody cares, Lois. That's the thing, nobody cares. New York just got fucking obliterated and nobody's even batted an eye. I just... I just want to do something about it.

* * *

**A Gotham City Apartment Complex**

Making his way in through the window, the Red Hood lands on the ground with a slight, almost undetectable tap. He forward rolls to soften the fall, and then springs into his detective frame of mind. Instantly, he checks the drawers to the side of the wall, opening each drawer to find nothing but clothes, each categorised for different types.

Red Hood Narration:

First rule of searching, check the obvious places first.

Dropping down, the blood warrior checks under the bed but finds nothing but dust, dust and Detective Crispus Allen's playboy collection, that is. The vigilante checks all of the obvious hiding places, part of his rule, behind the fridge, in every cupboard, in his wardrobe, everywhere.

Red Hood Narration:

Second rule, check the phone that's blinking for messages.

Red Hood lifts the phone.

Outsider (Phone): Good job on letting Ms Sawyer loose, she'll be good for the city.

Red Hood Narration:

Margaret Sawyer, dirty cop from Metropolis, found with dead children in her basement.

Outsider (Phone): Come collect your reward, I'll send one of our followers to give it to you.

Red Hood Narration:

Shame, I was looking forward to meeting with this Outsider.

Red Hood (In best Allen impression): Where should we meet?

Outsider: The usual place, outside the Cop Shop on Iceberg, we'll do it tomorrow.

* * *

**Wayne Manor, Gotham**

The Outsider puts down an old 1920's styled phone and picks up a platter from a kitchen side, he walks through the vast and wondrous mansion until reaching a large room with a traditional fire. Above the fire is a well kept painting of two Gotham titans, Thomas and Martha Wayne, it's beautifully painted, the brush strokes hardly visible but the texture still there. Their eyes follow you as you move and every detail is immaculate. The Outsider looks up at the painting.

Outsider: Hmph.

Opening the head of a bust of Genghis Khan, he presses the big red button inside and the whole fireplace opens up to a staircase. The elderly man slowly steps down the stairs into a cave, a bat flying by and then an owl snatching it in its talons.

Outsider: Bruce.

Bruce: Pennyworth.

He reaches the bottom of the stairs, to his left two cases holding two suits, one the Owlman suit and the other a smaller but equally as hi-tech suit. Before him sits Bruce Wayne, the Owlman who stares up at a gigantic screen.

Outsider: I wish you'd get rid of that bloody painting.

Bruce: I can't just destroy another man's art, that would be disrespectful.

Outsider: Speaking of art, what's that little beauty on the screen?

Bruce looks to his left, a case holding the power ring in it with a camera looking into it, which records footage directly onto the screen.

Bruce: It was recovered during a meteor shower in Coast yesterday, the Coast University said it held more energy than anything they had seen before. I had Jordan sneak it out.

Outsider: How is Jordan?

Bruce: Dead, he put it on and it tore him apart limb from limb, it said he was unworthy.

Outsider: It talks?

Bruce: It hasn't since. But I'm going to auction it off to the highest bidding psychopath. I figured the "worthy" one could cause enough damage with it. By the way, where is Talon?

Outsider: He's out causing trouble, I suppose.

Bruce: He's supposed to be watching the hatchlings.

Outsider: I thought Mr. Langstrom was supposed to be doing that.

Bruce: They killed him and ate his corpse.

Outsider: Speaking of, how are the hatchlings?

Bruce: Sleeping.

The Outsider turns to his side, looking out into the cave. On the sides stand almost a thousand capsules full of sleeping children, their skins pale, their eyes open and a light blue.

Outsider: I can't wait until he comes.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
